1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system suitable for a single-lens reflex camera, a digital camera, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
A zoom lens system has been proposed that is a three-lens-group zoom lens system with positive-negative-positive power distribution suitable for a single-lens reflex camera, a digital camera, and the like (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 8-20601 and Japanese Patent No. 2691563).
However, each of the zoom lens systems disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 8-20601 and Japanese Patent No. 2691563 has a zoom ratio of only about two to three, and the total lens length thereof is fairly long, so that it can be hardly said that the zoom lens system is small and compact.